Choke On This
by beautyqueen15
Summary: As Harry walkes down the street, he sees an old friend and thinks back on his life with her. A song fic by SENSES FAIL. GXH I guess it's rated T. Not really sure. Please R&R!


**_A.N._** Hey everybody! I got this idea while I was listening to my **_Senses Fail_** cd. I hope you like it. & I don't own the song or the characters. Please don't sue me!

* * *

Harry Potter trudged back from the tiny bar. His hair was more ruffled than ever before and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot._Half smoked cigarettes and you're the trash that infests my sheets_

_Can't make a wife out of a whore, don't want you skin on me._

Usually, after his daily drinking at some random bar, he'd go home with a beautiful girl on his arm. The girl almost always saw him as some kind of god…especially since he defeated Voldemort. He had his fun with them, then sent them on their way, with a happy and smug smirk on his face.

_And you're, you're addicted to the drug of lust_

_A de-tox in the cold sweat of shame_

_And I love your pain._

But today was different. He was too drunk to even remember his own name, let alone where he lived. He was just walking along until something seemed familiar.

He suddenly felt sleepy and his eyes started closing slowly. Just as he was about to pass out on the street, something caught his eye, causing them to snap back open.

_I gave you these roses now but I left in the thorns_

_I'd rather hurt someone than hurt myself_

_I'll dispose of you like a lighter out of fuel_

_I'll lose you somewhere on a dusty shelf._

There, in the middle of the sidewalk, almost twenty feet away from him, he saw the love of his life: Ginerva Weasley. She was walking alongside a young man (whom he didn't recognize), who would occasionally stop walking, pull her to the side of the sidewalk and kiss her before continuing their little walk.

_So this love's been worn down, like the songs on a tape_

_The sex has lost all of its fun, like gum loses taste._

* * *

Harry remembered when he went to get her back. He ran up to her flat door, knocked some annoying beat; only stopping when someone opened the door. But it wasn't who he expected._And you're, you're addicted to the drug of lust_

_A de-tox in the cold sweat of shame_

_And I love your pain._

Standing in the doorway was Seamus Finnigan. He appeared to be on his way out. Seamus looked at Harry, then turned to Ginny and said, "Thanks, Gin, we should do that again sometime. It was great."

Harry put two and two together.

I gave you these roses now but I left in the thorns 

_I'd rather hurt someone than hurt myself_

_I'll dispose of you like a lighter out of fuel_

_I'll lose you somewhere on the shelf._

* * *

That day will be forever burned into his mind.

He sighed as Ginny and the unknown manwalked by and sighed. He had her one night. And that night, he thought he'd have her forever, but he was wrong.

_I'm here lying in your bed babe_

_Remember what you said to me?_

"_You can be my james dean, I'll be your sweet queen"._

It was just a one-night stand, like every other thing, for both of them.

_I said that you were my first, but you weren't__even close now_

_Like a frame in a movie, you're just one of many._

Harry turned to watch their retreating backs and saw them duck into an alley, which was no doubt deserted. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and started walking toward the alley.

_Can you grant me one last wish?_

_Play Russian roulette as we kiss._

When he reached the entrance, he just stood their, watching them. Wishing badly that it would be him with the beautiful redhead. But, no matter how bad he wished, he knew it was too late. Ginny had changed. And so had he.

_I'll be your cheap novelty_

_Blow your brains out on me._

Sadly, Harry turned and started to walk back down the street to find his flat.

_I gave you these roses now but I left in the thorns_

_I'd rather hurt someone than hurt myself_

_I'll dispose of you like a lighter out of fuel_

_I'll lose you somewhere on the shelf._

* * *

**_A.N. _**So, what did you think? Just a short, quick little thing. It's kinda sad when you think about it. If I get enough reviews, I'll repost it, except longer and in more detail. So…**_PLEASE REVIEW!_** Love you all, **theonethatyouwant**. 


End file.
